


The Adventures Of Shadow-Kissed Gerome

by god-damn-it-Gerome (Just_East)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Vampire Academy (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Everyone Thinks They're Together, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/god-damn-it-Gerome
Summary: Gerome felt cold. He knew what this meant. But he sure wasn’t going to tell anyone that he was Shadow-kissed. That he was somehow bonded to the beloved Prince Inigo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr as "The Vampire Academy AU That No One Asked For", I've decided to keep working on this here.

Gerome panted, blocking another of Owain’s jabs. He waited for his moment, when Owain became complacent and looked over to grin at his Moroi Brady. Then he struck. 

A solid punch to the jaw and Owain was on the ground groaning.

Then Gerome walked away, barely hearing the praise of their instructor as he left. Class was over anyway. 

He walked towards the giggling group of Moroi. He heard the whispers as he passed, but only one voice stood out. 

“Doesn’t the victor want a kiss for his troubles?” 

It was Inigo. It almost made him pause, but Gerome kept walking, glad his sunglasses covered his eyes.

He used to get picked on for literally wearing sunglasses at night, but his classmates quickly learned the feeling of his fist wasn’t quite worth the gratification of teasing him.

Gerome used to wonder why he always got off with simple slaps on the wrist. Until he realized that someone was pulling strings for him.

Inigo was the King’s son. The school loved him and his family.

His mother wasn’t of royal blood but her shy nature and beauty had won over the nobles. Inigo’s older sister was next in line to be the Queen, and no one was opposed. Lucina would make a great leader. She was kind and firm and dependable.

Unlike her younger brother.

Inigo was the least dependable person Gerome could think of. He was a huge flirt, and shirked his responsibilities on a regular basis.

Gerome didn’t understand the interest Inigo had in him.

It didn’t make sense.

Gerome distantly heard Owain’s voice, but suddenly Gerome couldn’t see what was in front of him.

He stumbled into the school wall as his vision was filled with the sight of Owain. 

“Do not worry, fair Inigo!” Owain went on with a brilliant smile, “The chosen hero Owain will protect you in place of the masked man you so desire!” 

A hand entered his vision, it was slim and delicate. It was Inigo’s. Gerome had spent enough time secretly admiring them in class.

“Oh please, Owain. Not everyone needs to know my feelings for Gerome.” Inigo said with an exasperated tone.

“That ship has sailed, Inigo. The only one who doesn’t know or doesn’t fucking care is Gerome himself!” Brady said, slinging an arm around Inigo’s shoulders. 

Suddenly, Gerome blinked and all he saw was the cobblestone at his feet.

Gerome felt cold. He knew what this meant. But he sure wasn’t going to tell anyone that he was Shadow-kissed. That he was somehow bonded to the beloved Prince Inigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerome was sitting in class, distracted once more by Inigo’s delicate hands as he wrote.

Gerome was self aware enough to understand that he had a crush. 

Had had a crush for years.

But he refused to do anything about it.

Inigo was royalty. And Moroi. Gerome was just a low born Dhampir. He was barely above average in defence class and below average in the rest of his classes. 

Gerome wasn’t good enough to be Inigo’s protector. 

When class was let out, Gerome tried to leave quietly as he always did, but he found before he could even stand, a hand found it’s way onto his desk.

Looking up, Gerome saw Inigo sliding onto his desk. 

“What do you want?” Gerome asked gruffly, feeling a bit awkward when Inigo lingered, his knees nearly brushing Gerome’s. 

“You’re avoiding me.” Inigo looked serious for once.

Gerome didn’t dignify that with an answer. Both of them knew that Gerome tended to avoid everyone on a regular basis.

“…More than usual.” Inigo added, leaning closer to Gerome.

At this distance Gerome could smell Inigo. 

He smelled good, flowery. Gerome tried not to react.

“Please just talk to me, Gerome.” Inigo said quietly.

The classroom was empty at this point. Even the teacher had left.

“… I don’t know what you want me to say, Inigo.” Gerome said just as quietly.

“Don’t… don’t say anything.” Inigo said, and he leaned forward.

Gerome froze, breathing in Inigo’s scent as the Moroi pressed his lips first to Gerome’s cheek then to his lips. 

Gerome was frozen, a million thoughts running through his head. Inigo pulled away and Gerome realized that he hadn’t responded to the kiss.

Inigo reached up and gently pulled Gerome’s sunglasses off his face.

Inigo’s eyes were different without his sunglasses. Gerome was entranced.

Inigo giggled at the expression on Gerome’s face, and Gerome knew he was a goner.

“Do you want to go for tea?” Inigo smiled shyly at Gerome, and Gerome knew he couldn’t say no.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness. But I wanted to keep the momentum going. So here's something. =P

Gerome sat awkwardly in the tea house with Inigo.

It was day outside, and Inigo had asked to borrow his sunglasses to protect the Moroi's eyes from the bright sun.

Inigo was wearing more than he usually did. Long sleeves and a turtle neck also to protect him from the sun.

Gerome never cared much for the sun, but as a Dhampir he never had to worry about it like Inigo did.

Gerome watched, impassive and unimpressed as Inigo flirted with every girl in the tea house. 

Why had Gerome expected anything different?

"Ah, darling, do you think you could bring us something a bit stronger?" Inigo asked with a wink.

Gerome stood up suddenly, startling the waitress who was the current object of Inigo's affections.

"Gerome?" Gerome vaguely heard Inigo call his name over the buzzing in his ears. 

"Gerome!" Inigo caught up with him just before he reached the doors to the tea house and grabbed his arm.

Gerome grit his teeth, but stopped when Inigo touched him.

"I-I'm sorry, Gerome. You know I can't help it." Inigo nearly whined, and Gerome wasn't having any of it.

"Can't help it?" Gerome shrugged Inigo's hand off his arm. 

Gerome wasn't mad, not exactly. Mostly disappointed. He should have known.

"I'll send Owain to pick you up. I wouldn't want to cut your fun short." Gerome said with no expression.

"Gerome..." Inigo said quietly. He just watched Gerome back away.

Gerome turned and left the tea house.


	4. Chapter 4

Gerome never got his sunglasses back from Inigo. But luckily he had a spare.

Gerome knew he was in a worse mood than usual. More aggressive. He hadn’t been as controlled during defence class as he usually was.

He knew Owain would have bruises later.

He also knew that news of his and Inigo’s trip to the tea house was common knowledge, though how it ended, no one seemed to know.

Gerome wasn’t sure if Inigo did that on purpose or not. 

Gerome was mostly left alone. Most Dhampirs seemed to think that he was bonded to Inigo and most Moroi seemed to think he was owned by Inigo. 

Gerome wasn’t sure how he felt about it. 

On one hand, he was glad to be left alone, on the other hand, all his hope of being able to get over his dumb crush on Inigo seemed to vanish.

It was all anyone ever spoke about near him. How he was the Prince’s Dhampir.

No one except Owain dared to bring it up. And only once. Then Gerome proceeded to take his anger out on the other Dhampir.

Not his finest moment.

Not when Inigo was watching.

Gerome was feeling restless. He avoided the Prince as much as he could, but he found himself slipping into Inigo’s mind at the most inconvenient moments.

Gerome was starting to wonder if it was just happy coincidence that he’d slip into Inigo’s mind when he was dancing.

The world was always so bright when Inigo danced, and Gerome ached to see him dance in person.

Inigo hadn’t approached Gerome. And it only fueled his anger. He felt like Inigo was toying with him.

Gerome wanted nothing more than to be able to go back to his life before Inigo had kissed him. 

Gerome dreamed of Inigo’s lips. Of his scent. Of watching him dance.

Gerome knew he was ruined for anyone else.

Inigo’s rumor seemed to backfire on him. 

Everyone still loved the Prince, but people seemed to think that Gerome had left him.

His anger only grew when he heard the whispers. Poor Prince Inigo, rejected by the Dhampir he’d been pining over for years.

Gerome gained more attention after he’d beaten a couple of his classmates nearly bloody. No one wanted to spar with him but Owain.

He became more withdrawn, not speaking even when spoken to, avoiding as many people as he could.

The attention he gained was technically good, but Gerome hated it. Morois seemed to flock to him, wanting him as their protector. Gerome was disgusted.

Anyone who only wanted him for his ability to beat someone to death wasn’t worth his time.

But Inigo was a force of nature.


End file.
